Saga 5
Saga 5: Ultimatato Events * Alek is the president of the US ** with Evan as his VP ** Jake Paul as his secretary of the treasury ** Vsauce as the secretary of education ** Idubbbz as one of the secretaries ** And Loli Vampire as the secretary of war/war general/defense/ultimate soldier ** Mattwo is the royal scientist 2 ** Fabian is the royal scientist ** Will is the secretary of labor ** Coulter is still prime minister of Canada ** Daniel is the secretary of Homeland Security ** Tyler leads the CIA NSA and FBI ** Matthew Underwood is Attorney General * None of the coolcrew realize there's a doppelganger of Alec that's actually running the country. * Zorgus Brongus comes to Earth, running away from his home planet Ultimatato * He tries to communicate with the coolcrew but only Coulter can understand him, due to taking a class in zorgan (the language) * After a few weeks, the coolcrew is becoming good friends with Zorgus * One day, Zorgus is with Evan, Will and Matthew ** The government from his home planet found zorgus, and abducts the others with him * Alec, Fabian, Kaelana (also Fakelana), Tyler, Daniel, and Coulter get in a fabishuttle, an improved version of the FabiRocket, and have to chase after the abducting ship * After a few days, Will, Evan, Matthew, and Zorgus are on Ultimatato * Zorgus lived in one of the three countries, Marxia, a communist country. He wanted to rebel due to the cruel government, and started a small revolution but was caught in the act and escaped. * The Marxian government keeps Evan, Matthew, and Will as prisoners with Zorgus when they arrive, and because of Zorgus’ crimes and them seeming like accomplices, they put them in their colosseum for gladiatorial combat, which is enjoyed by the leader, Bronk Kakegb. ** They get stripped of their weapons, not their powers, get translators, but have to use alien weapons *** None of the weapons are guns, so Evan is out of his element but finds an alien scythe he gets into *** Will finds an electric axe, at first he accidentally shocks himself *** Matthew finds gloves that create floating laser fists that are projected a bit in front of him, and doing the OK sign triggers a giant blast (he finds out later) *** They give the 3 humans translators so they can understand Zorgus * They fight aliens including ToeJam and Earl, the alien from american dad, Aliens from Planet 51, Sgt. Frog, Jar Jar Binks, etc. * Will and Matthew get sick of each other, while Evan and Zorgus bond. * On the way to Ultimatato, the FabiShuttle gets shot down by Boba Fett who was hired by the Marxian government. * The FabiShuttle lands on the floating Dark Sonic Space Base ** The Sans AI has taken over all of the technology *** Fabian gets Daniel to extract the AI. ** Dark Starbino isn’t evil anymore due to Dark Sonic being dead and the darkness being away from him, so he is now Childish Starbino ** Dark SouljaSans is a pile of dust, but Starbino isn’t too mad about it anymore *** Alec collects the dust. ** Childish Starbino made songs about being stuck in space and Diamond Desmond collabbed on them * Boba Fett attacks the coolcrew, and so does Diamond Desmond due to shock and anger, creating a three way fight ** The battle ends with Kaelana using a dark magic blast to hit Boba Fett's jetpack, and it goes haywire, blasting him into space. Diamond Desmond gives up at the same time due to being outnumbered. Diamond Desmond still dislikes the coolcrew and hasn't forgiven them. * After the fight, Childish Starbino, then creates a Stardust Sparkler to fly the coolcrew to Ultimatato ** Diamond Desmond says they'll fix the FabiShuttle and use it to fly back home. * During the time when the search team was distracted by Boba Fett, the coolcrew fellas on the planet have started a full on revolution with the other gladiators, Zorgus Brongus being the leader. * The Fascist country, Howillia, and the leader, Slive Kakegb, sees this as an opportunity to declare war on Marxia, while it’s dealing with inside conflict. * Evan, Will, and Matthew support having troops from another country, but Zorgus knows their government is also corrupt, and fights them off as well, which the coolcrew reluctantly agrees to at first. * The democratic country, Libertaria, let by Oglio Kakegb, supports fighting against Marxia and Howillia and sends troops to support the gladiators. * When the coolcrew and Childish Starbino arrive, it’s a 3 way battle between gladiators and parts of Libertaria, Marxia, and Howillia. * The three Kakegb brothers, Slive, Bronk, and Oglio battle it out. Slive uses a scythe, Bronk uses a hammer, and Oglio uses a sword. Zorgus, Evan, Will, Starbino, and Matthew barge in. Zorgus kills Bronk. Evan and Will attack Slive. Slive goes for Will's throat and in panic Starbino blasts him off into space. They assume he won’t be able to breathe in space. Matthew instinctively fights Oglio, but Zorgus gestures him to hold back. * Zorgus and Oglio discuss and create the Zorgan Republic, a democratic, open thinking, fair and equal society. Zorgus announces that Bronk and Slive are missing, and that the Zorgan Republic will be in place soon. The fighting ends and the people celebrate. The coolcrew stays for the Zorgan Independence Feast, and Starbino flies them back home. Category:Sagas